


New Tides

by Lanesy



Category: Kingdom Hearts, One Piece
Genre: F/F, Female Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Formatting Struggles, Sassy Kairi is best Kairi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: It takes Sora ten years to sail away from Destiny Islands and begin her search for the legendary Kingdom Hearts.Currently a oneshot.
Relationships: Aqua/Cinderella (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	New Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not beta read. Don't remember, wrote this like five months ago.
> 
> Might pick it up again someday if there is interest and trust me, I do have plans.
> 
> However, I want to get further into Red Wood Divergence before I continue.

............

Ten Years Ago  
............

Three young children lie underneath the shade on the tallest grassy hill, exhausted from mock sword fight. All six eyes closed and sleepy until the center child, a young brunette girl, shouts.

“One day when we're older, let's leave Destiny Island and sail to all the islands in the world!” Sora punches the air out of sheer excitement as her friends jolt up in shock. A beat later, Sora has two bumps on her head and lies back down underneath the Paopu tree.

“I'll go with you Sora if you promise that we can go look for Terra and never to scare me like that again.” Riku, the eldest of the trio says.

Sora turns her head to Riku and gives him the most serious nod she can muster. It lasts a whole three seconds before it turns into a goofy grin. Riku chortles.

“I guess I'll have to come along too.” Kairi gives a mocking shrug. “Someone needs to keep an eye on you two.”

............  
Nine and a Half Years Ago  
............

“What's this?” Sora asks when turning over a star shaped trinket to examine it.

“It's a type of charm.” Kairi brims and tries to hide her pricked fingers behind her back. “Superstition says that it brings good luck to sailors.”

“But we're pirates.” Sora frowns for a second before the corners of her mouth catapult into a smile. “But I appreciate the thought.”

“Sheesh, I hope Riku likes it more than you. I spent a lot of time collecting enough shells to make these charms for us before I go visit my Grandmother for the summer.” Kairi pouts, but like usual, doesn't have it in her to stay mad at stupid ol' Sora.

............  
Nine Years Ago  
............

Riku is at the market place when he hears Sora's muffled voice. When starts to turn around she's already tackled him to the ground, scattering his groceries and her tears on the ground.

“Kairi's boat didn't arrive at the port. It sunk.” She barely speaks through the sobs.

............  
Eight Years Ago  
............

“What did you say?” Riku stops his assault on a black haired boy that looks uncannily similar to Sora, despite not being related.

“Just the truth!” The beat up child spits blood on the dirt. “You're obviously cursed, everyone who's close to you gets hurt or disappears. Your father left when you were young, your mom is sick, one of your friends died at sea. It's only a matter of time until Sora-”

Riku's eyes turn white as he punches out the other boy's tooth.

“Go ahead. If you hate me enough I'll become the luckiest kid in the world.” The boy cracks a bloody smile.

............  
Seven Years and Six Months Ago  
............

“You need to control your son!” The third woman this week shouts at Riku's mother, with her bloodied child gripping their skirt. “I know that it's hard to raise a child as a single parent, but that's no excuse.” The sickly woman tries to hide her angry twitch with a smile.

“Well, that's funny. I heard that it was your son who started the whole thing by throwing stones at Riku. I feel like having a second parent hasn't done your child too many favors” The bedridden woman comments, earning herself a slap in the face. The angry mother's nostrils expand and slowly let out smoke as she leaves the hospital room. She finds a bruised Riku and Sora next to the door.

“Don't for a second think I'm not seeing your parents! I know that you fought my son too.” The big nosed woman points at Sora The young boy briefly lets go of his mother's clothing to shoot the other children an Akanbe, complete with a stuck out tongue, behind his mother's back.

Riku grips a rabid Sora's overall straps to prevent her from tackling the taunting boy.

............

Seven Years Ago  
............

It's sunset when the infamous duo exit the candy store, arms stuffed with all the sugary confections they could carry. Riku has been awfully quiet throughout the day so Sora has to carry the conversation even more than normal.

“Wow, today was so great. We actually caught something fishing, even if it was just a boot. We got all this candy and oh yeah, those were some cool new moves you busted out today during sword training. You gotta show those to me tomorrow!” Riku stares softly at Sora as she swings a pretend sword and drops all her candy. She screams and he swears he saw her jaw drop to the ground. The white haired preteen mumbles something. Sora turns around and stuffs some candy in her mouth.

“Don't eat that!” Riku yells.

“Sorry, I didn't hear that.” Riku can barely understand her through all her chewing.

“You shouldn't eat food off the ground no matter how hungry you are.” Riku calmly explains.

Sora gulps down her candy. “No before that.”

“I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to join the Marines to help pay for my mom's treatment.” Riku cries for the first time in over a year.

A million emotions and thoughts dance through the girl's mind. Should she be happy for him? Worried? Upset that she's going to be left alone? Should she hug him? Tackle him and beg him not to go?

Sora ends up deciding to punch Riku in the face.

Even as Sora continues her swings, he doesn't fight back and in the end, her face is more swollen from tears than his from the punches.

............  
Six Years Ago  
............

On the anniversary of Riku's departure, a blue haired woman arrives at the docks. Her name is Aqua and she is known across the islands for many things; a former member of Eraqus' crew, one of the few Marked Masters and the captain of the infamous Blue Haired Babes.

Sora is sobbing into a glass of apple juice over her lost friend until she meets her first pirate. She smells of foreign shores and her presence emits the concept of freedom itself. Sora is immediately smitten.

“I want to be like you when I grow up!”

............  
Five Years Ago  
............

The Blue Haired Babes return to the island again, sporting various treasures. Everyone in the town greets them with warm smiles and begs them to come into their bars to ease the crew of their heavy riches, but like always Aqua visits the bar with the easily excitable spiky haired girl and that cute blonde waitress with the light blue uniform.

“A round of grog for me and the Blue Haired Babes.” Aqua winks at her favorite waitress.

A young blond man with hair almost as wild as Sora's speaks up. “Could we start going around as something else? Something a bit more masculine.” He gestures to the male dominated crew and they nod in agreement.

The first serving of grog is handed to Aqua. Quickly, she gulps it down and sighs with contentment. “We can change our name when you guys start acting like men instead of whining dogs. Cinderella, if you wouldn't mind topping me off again please.” Aqua waves down the waitress.

Cinderella comes quickly and expertly fills the wooden cup with liquor to the very top, making sure not a single droplet falls over. “So what did you guys bring this time? You never bring the whole hull here unless you're trying to woo me.”

A mischievous grin plasters itself on Aqua's face. “You got me there. Ven, open the chests!” The young blond man jumps away from the bar and scurries to the nearest trunk and carefully opens it. Little rays of light seep through as the lip slowly leaves the base.

Sora falls out of her seat, nearly dropping her comically sized drumstick. “Hearts?! Did you kill people for them?” Sora looks betrayed.

The Marked Master kneels down to the frightened girl and pats her head. “It's not like that. These Hearts are from people who passed peacefully, they just couldn't make it all the way back to Kingdom Hearts. If a person dies with too many negative emotions or if their Hearts are forcibly extracted they turn into terrible monsters.” Aqua tries her best to explain but it's obvious the child isn't picking up all the details despite calming down. “We just fished these out of the sky. Here, you want to see something cool?”

“Of course I do!” Sora slams the nearest table out of excitement. Aqua chuckles as she grasps the crown shaped pendant on her chest. Light seeps through the gaps of her fingers as the metal morphs into a giant key. “Wow!”

“This is a magical weapon, called a Keyblade. It is formed from Hearts like these, it amplifies the user's natural magical abilities which can also be increased by eating Hearts and having them join yours.” Aqua, swelling with pride, closes her eyes, flicks her nose and starts reciting as some lackeys, as if on cue, open up a chest revealing a Heart far larger and brighter than the previous. “But extra special Hearts that are powerful enough to make it to the light of Kingdom Hearts' giant Moon often can give the user more unique and powerful abilities...” At this point, everyone is too wrapped up in Aqua's speech to realize Sora is walking closer to the chest. “But that's not all! If a person bares more than one Heart, various beasts will hunt them down for the rest of their days.”

“What?” Sora is barely able to say mid-swallow. Everyone races to retrieve the Heart from the young girl's throat but their attempts backfire and make her swallow it instead.

Ventus grips his hair as his eyes nearly explode. “Why would you eat that? You were worried so much about it a few minutes ago.” Angrily, he points his finger to Aqua. “And why are you snorting? That Heart was worth sixty million Munny.”

“I just find it funny that the girl who wants to leave this island so bad and become a pirate can no longer swim 'cause she's made of rubber now.” In a fit of laughter, Aqua bends over and places a hand on Sora's shoulder. She squeezes Sora's shoulder and stretches it. A rubbery stream of skin follows.

Aqua stops laughing when she sees how crestfallen Sora is as she runs away.

............

Four Years Ago  
............

The Blue Haired Babes get into another scuffle with another pirate crew that Sora can't bother to remember the name of, or rather they would have if Aqua wasn't generally so passive.

“Seifer and his crew made fun of you. You should fight them back!” Sora punches the air.

“You got to fight for your values, not yourself. If I gave into my negative emotions and punched every person that looked at me funny, I don't think I'll have a Heart strong enough to make it to Kingdom Hearts when I die, let alone open enough of a gap for other Hearts to get through. And if I can die with a Pure Heart, that'll rip open a enough crack in the Realm of Between for my crew mates to follow me to the next life.” Aqua explains but yet again it goes over Sora's head.

“Then how did you get through there before if you didn't have a Pure Heart?” Sora asks.

Aqua summons her Keyblade. “You can use this to temporarily break barriers. But I can't take it with me when I pass, so I need to remove the evil in my Heart. Remember Sora, only women with strong values can have a Pure Heart.” Aqua goes back to sipping her grog.

“But what if my values are fighting for my friends?” Sora asks.

“I'm not sure, but nothing good comes from starting unnecessary trouble.” Aqua ruffles the teenager's hair and continues flirting with Cinderella.

............  
Three Years Ago  
............

Ventus comes rushing into the bar.

“Aqua! We have information on Terra and Xehanort's new location!” Pants Ventus.

“Start gathering supplies, we're leaving in six months time. Sell all our remaining Hearts to the Island Borders Committee. I don't care if the pay is cheap, these people need fuel for the Anti-Heartless Barriers badly.” Aqua commands.

“Three months? Why wait so long?” Cinderella asks.

“Cause that's how long I figure it'll take for me to convince you to come join us, plus a little extra time for a honeymoon.” Aqua winks. Cinderella blushes.

“Perhaps I can be convinced.” Cinderella leans in for a kiss.

............

Two Years and Nine Months Ago  
............

When Ventus reaches the top of the Crow's Nest, he notices something splashing in the distance. It's the crew's third favorite girl after Aqua and Cinderella. “Siefer just threw Sora outside the barrier. Stupid kid always getting into fights” He shouts. A giant black figure rushes to Sora. “Shit, it's a Demon Tide. Skuld grab the-” Ventus stops mid sentence when hears a splash an notices Aqua is no longer on the deck. “Shit.” Ventus summons his Keyblade and tries to pick off chunks of the Demon Tide.

Aqua is able to outpace the Heartless as it recoils every time it is struck. She knows very well she could easily fight this thing with Ventus stunning it but Sora might drown during the battle. Aqua uses all of her willpower to swim to Sora faster and maybe if by some miracle she is quick enough, she can get Sora into shallow enough water for her to stand and run away in and then Aqua can fight.

The woman thanks the moons as she is able to reach Sora first and starts swimming to shore. The young girl on her back starts to cough up sea water and it is obvious that Sora is barely clinging to conscious and Aqua's back. The Demontide draws closer.

Aqua summons her Keyblade and tries to use it's magic to propel faster. It works. They are within the barrier, all they need to do is get closer to shore and -

Crack. The barrier shatters as the girls finally find footing. The damn IBC and their cheapness. The Demontide poises itself for a lunge at Sora but Aqua pushes her out of the way and blocks the Demontide.

'Your arm.” Sora points to Aqua's missing arm.

Aqua closes her eyes and gives Sora a very please smile. “Don't worry about it.” Aqua hugs Sora as the Demontide readies itself for another attack. Right before it lunges down at them again, crackles and light escape the beasts, followed by an explosion and a million Hearts drifting off into the sky.

............  
Two Years, Eight Months and Three Weeks Ago  
............

A patched up Aqua is about to leave the port again when she spots Sora running down the boardwalk.  
Aqua stops at the steps to her ship and waits for Sora. The sobbing teenager grabs Aqua's sleeves and cries a thousand apologies into her chest. The blue haired woman gently pushes Sora away.

“I think you might be right. There's nothing wrong with fighting for your friends or yourself, but you're also wrong, sometimes you just need to let other people be jerks and move on. You need to think about whether you punching someone is actually going to help anyone out. But I have faith.” Aqua rests her finger on Sora's flat chest. “That you will figure it out one day and grow a lovely Heart that will lead others.”

“Please teach me Aqua!” Sora begs. “I want to be like you! Let me join you!”

“For the last time, no Sora. I know you want to explore the world.” Sternly Aqua says.

“But I can explore it with you!” Sora argues.

“You can't be free Sora if you're chasing something down.” Aqua's eyes soften.

“But-” Sora tries to interrupt.

Aqua cups Sora's face. “Besides, I don't think I can teach you anymore. You're too thickheaded and need to learn the hard way. I have a parting present for you if you promise not to cry anymore.” Sora nods her head and wipes away her tears. “A little help here Ven?” Ventus runs across the ship and down the steps. “Would you remove this necklace for me?”

“But-” Sora protests until Aqua presses a finger against her lip.

“Sora, I bestow unto thee my first Keyblade, to protect yourself and what you cherish.” Aqua places the crown pendant in Sora's hand. The Keyblade immediately forms into a different shape than Aqua is used to, it resembles its namesake more than before. Ventus whistles. “Something tells me it likes you more than me already.” Aqua ruffles Sora's hair one last time before leaving.

............  
Two Years Ago  
............

One of the kids that used to bully Sora and Riku, Vanitus she thinks his name is, throws pebbles at her window at an unholy hour in the morning.

“I'm leaving for the Navy, but I'll be back one day for your hand!” He proclaims before scurrying off to the port.

“Ew, what do you need a third hand for?” Sora cleans. the crust from her blue eyes.

............  
Three Hundred and Fifty Eight Days Ago  
............

“I guess I should start preparing for my trip.” Sora tells herself.

............  
Today  
............

Sora ties the last knot on her homemade raft and checks her provisions one more time. Eggs, water, mushrooms, fish and coconuts seem like enough. Satisfied with her preparations, she smashes a bottle of Papou juice on the raft and dubs it the Highwind. The seventeen year old girl drags the boat into the sea and officially begins her journey.


End file.
